Hanya Tuhan yang tau JODOHMU
by Blue Keys
Summary: Sasuke tidak menyangka bahwa orang yang ditemuinya di mall akan menjadi istrinya karena menemukan dompet miliknya yang tidak sengaja terjatuh.


Aku Tidak Tau Malaikat Apa Yang Menyatukan Kita

Tapi Aku Bersyukur

Kau adalah Takdirku

Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto

Hanya Tuhan yang tau JODOHMU

By : Anaphalis Javanica

Di Manshion Uchiha

"Selamat pagi Ayah, Ibu." ucap Sasuke yang turun dari tangga dan menuju ke ruang tamu.

"Kau tidak sarapan Sasuke?" tanya Mikoto.

"Maaf bu, sepertinya aku akan terlambat jika sarapan saat ini. Perusahaan akan mengadakan pertemuan rapat." jawab Sasuke.

"Tentang?" suara baritone khas sang Ayah Sasuke, si Fugaku itu penasaran namun Ia tidak sedikitpun memalingkan wajah datarnya itu dari koran yang sedang dibacanya.

"Strategi pemasaran, Ayah."

"Kenapa dengan pemasaran ? apa perusahaanmu macet huhh?" kali ini Fugaku sudah menatap tajam anak bungsunya itu.

"Haha Ayah bercanda. Tentu saja tidak!" tawa Sasuke hambar

"Perusahaan sedang memikirkan cara mengatasi permintaan produksi mobil yang sangat banyak dari 76 negara dan membaginya secara merata Ayah." terang Sasuke, yang dibalas "Oh." oleh sang Ayah dan mami Mikoto hanya senyum bangga dengan anak bungsunya ini.

"Aku makan diluar saja Ibu." ucap Sasuke pamit kemudian pergi ke kantornya.

-0-

Sasuke keluar dari mobilnya saat supir pribadinya membukakan pintu untuknya. Kemudian ada beberapa orang berpakaian rapih serba hitam membungkuk saat sasuke melewati mereka.

"Apa Kakek – kakek itu sudah datang?" tanya Sasuke kepada orang yang berjalan mengekorinya.

"Iya Tuan. Mereka sudah ada di ruangan menuggu anda." kata salah satu orang yang mengekori Sasuke tersebut.

'Tingg' suara pintu lift terbuka kemudian masuklah sasuke dan beberapa bawahannya.

'Tingg' Sasuke keluar lift ketika sudah sampai ke lantai 14 kemudian menuju ke ruang meeting.

"Maaf agak terlambat, Tuan-tuan." sapa Sasuke watados dan hanya dibalas dengan dengusan tidak suka dari Bapak – bapak yang ada disana. Kabuto yang sudah menjabat sebagai sekretaris pribadi Sasuke yang tadinya mengekori Sasuke mulai membuka rapat meeting itu. Ia sedang mempresentasekan hasil pemikiran Sasuke didepan layar LCD itu. Bisik – bisik mulai terjadi. Sasuke tetap datar.

Tidak ada pertanyaan sama sekali karena pemikiran Sasuke itu benar benar mudah ditangkap dan sangat strategis sekali. Dan akhirnya Sasuke hanya menyeringai saat semua Bapak - bapak itu bertepuk tangan dan menjabati tangan Sasuke sambil berkata "Kau memang jenius anak muda.".."Fugaku pasti sangat bangga mempunyai anak sepertimu."..

'Bangga apanya? Menatapku saja tidak ikhlas begitu.' batin Sasuke membayangkan wajah garang Ayahnya sehari –hari.

-0-

"Sasuke-sama, anda ingin menuju kemana?" kata supir pribadi Sasuke.

"Pulang kerumah saja." jawab Sasuke datar.

Setibanya dirumah Sasuke ternyata daritadi belum sarapan. Padahal ini sudah masuk jam makan siang. Sasuke langsung naik kekamarnya kemudian ia mengganti bajunya itu dengan baju biasa tapi masih terkesan modis. Ia memakai topi untuk menutupi sedikit wajahnya dan memakai sweater baseball dan jeans hitam yang dipadukan berwarna sama dengan shirt lengan pendek dan topinya itu , lalu ia pun keluar rumah lagi. Dia benar benar seperti anak berusia 18 tahunan padahal aslinya 27 tahun. Ia memacu cepat mobil bermerk kuda jingkrak berwarna hitamnya a.k.a Ferrari itu kesalah satu cabang mall yang dimiliki oleh Ayahnya.

Setibanya disana ia memarkirkan mobilnya lalu masuk ke mall. Beberapa Ibu – ibu dan remaja yang melihatnya itu hanya dapat meneguk ludahnya kembali. Bahkan ada yang berteriak teriak tidak jelas karena Sasuke ini mengalahkan ketampanan artis populer yang sudah mendunia yaitu Sai. #maapyosaix). Sasuke hanya menatap mereka angkuh dan jijik serta menggeleng gelengkan kepalanya tidak suka.

'Dasar perempuan'batin Sasuke.

Sasuke pun memasuki area yang menjual aneka makanan dan minuman serta cemilan. Ia memilih masuk kedalam tempat yang menjajakan fast food. Setelah makan, kakinya berjalan ke lantai 4 yang menjadi zona permainan. –masa kecil tak bahagia nih sasuke-

Sasuke tertarik masuk ke zona itu karena ia mau bermain tembak-tembakan atau balap motor yang hanya digerakkan ke kanan atau kiri itu. Namun saat ia sedang menuju ke tempat balap itu, ia mengurungkannya karena melihat seorang gadis yang lincah loncat sana sini menginjak lantai game yang begambar panah berwarna warni. Gadis itu menginjak lantai game itu sesuai dengan arah panah yang muncul dilayar. Game itu menyertakan lagu dance dengan irama cepat.

Sasuke sangat menyukai gerakan gadis itu yang sangat cepat dan gesit menginjak lantai, gadis itu hanya 2 kali salah menginjak lantai itu. Setelah gadis itu selesai dengan permainannya sendiri, gadis itu mengambil deretan kertas yang keluar dari mesin game itu.

'Banyak sekali' batin Sasuke tidak percaya. Sasuke main balap motor atau tembak – tembakan palingan dapat 7 kertas kecil itu -_-.

Gadis itu pun berbalik dan hanya menatap Sasuke biasa biasa saja.

What the fuck! Gadis berponi lebat, berambut panjang hitam keunguan, bermata aneh, dan pendek itu tidak terpesona dengan Sasuke! Gadis itu memasang wedgesnya kemudian berlalu meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih tidak percaya dengan yang terjadi.

Sasuke murka! Ia kesal sendiri. Padahal tidak ada yang salah jika terjadi pada orang normal. Orang yang tidak saling mengenal tentunya tidak akan saling memberi dan membalas senyum. Ia garang namun wajahnya masih saja poker face -_-. Sasuke yang kesal itu tidak berniat main lagi, ia langsung menuju tempat yang menjajakan buku.

Sasuke memilih masuk ke area comic yang berdampingan dengan area novel. Sasuke mengambil sebuah komik namun ia meletakkannya kembali karena tidak tertarik. Saat Sasuke sampai ke perbatasan comic dan novel,

'Oh shit! What the hell?! Are you kidding me God?' batin Sasuke meremas saku jeansnya.

Dia bertemu lagi dengan gadis itu yang sedang membaca novel teenlit sambil senyum-senyum sendiri. Saat melihat senyumnya, hati Sasuke meluluh dari emosi marahnya.

'Apa yang kau pikirkan Sasuke?!' batin Sasuke

'Kau ini Uchiha! Kau harus stay cool dan konsisten pada prinsip! Sekali marah tetap marah!' kali ini Setan Sasuke sedang memberi pencerahan pada pikiran Sasuke.

Akhirnya Sasuke berbalik dan pergi menjauhi gadis itu. Sasuke nampak frustasi dan gerah walaupun di mall itu sangat dingin. Ia memasuki cafe yang bernuansa klasik.

"Tomato juice dan bagel 2." kata Sasuke yang memberitahukan pesanannya pada pelayan cafe itu.

Sasuke nampak emosi sekali. Ia terus menggerutu tidak jelas sampai pesanannya itu datang. Ia jadi rakus dan memakan makanannya itu dengan cepat. Sampai – sampai nenek yang berada di samping mejanya itu hanya melotot dengan tatapan 'anak ini tidak punya tata krama'.

"Arhh, kenyang!" ucap Sasuke dan pergi ke kasir untuk membayarnya. Saat sudah sampai di depan kasir, Sasuke mencari cari dompetnya namun nihil! Ia tidak menemukannya.

'Aihs memalukan!' batin Sasuke. Kepalanya sudah cenat-cenut ria!

Sasuke tidak tau lagi bagaimana iya menjelaskannya kepada kasir. Dan akhirnya Sasuke digiring Satpam ke kantornya di lantai pertama.

% ^&%W *& *

"Bisakah kau melepaskanku?"

"Tidak bisa, kau ini orang gila."

"N-nani? Hei! Kau tidak tau siapa aku! aku bisa menendangmu dari sini baka!"

"Teruslah berucap begitu orang gila, dasar tidak tau diri!"

"Siapa yang kau sebut gila dan tak tau diri hah? Aku i~" makian Sasuke berhenti saat Ayah Sasuke, Fugaku melotot kearah Sasuke.

Kejadian itu benar – benar membuat Sasuke ciut walaupun usianya sudah bisa dibilang tua #dihajar.

"Lepaskan dia."kata Fugaku. Sontak saja Satpam yang sedang mengunci tangan Sasuke kebelakang itu melepaskan perlakuannya. Satpam itu kemudian merunduk memberi hormat.

"Hii~" Sasuke menggumam dan mengepalkan tangannya itu yang hampiir saja memukul Satpam bodoh itu. Satpam itu hanya nyengir kuda sambil menghindari pukulan Sasuke.

Di Manshion Uchiha

"SASUKE UCHIHAAA!" bentak Fugaku di ruangan kerjanya, ia sedang bersama Sasuke seseorang. Sasuke hanya berdiri tegap, bercucuran keringat dingin dan tampang tolol anak kecil :P

"KEJADIAN TADI BENAR-BENAR MEMALUKAN." teriak Fugaku. "JELASKAN!"

"A-aano itu A-ayah."

"APAAA?!" Fugaku sudah tidak tahan kemudian menggebrak meja kerjanya sambil melempari anak bungsunya itu dengan buku tebal. Dan yah Sasuke hanya menghindar. Urat syaraf Fugaku makin berkedut. Sasuke hanya meneguk ludahnya ingin pipis.

"Dompetku-jatuh-dan-aku-tidak-menyadarinya." jelas Sasuke secepat kilat tanpa ada space sedikitpun.

"DASAR CERO~"

"MAAF AYAH BISAKAH AKU KE WC DULU? AKU BENAR BENAR TIDAK TAHAN" teriak Sasuke sambil meloncat aneh.

Tanpa persetujuan Ayahnya, Sasuke langsung berlari keluar ruang kerja Ayahnya. Saat membuka pintu ternyata Mikoto dan maid lainnya sedang menguping. Sasuke hanya menabrak mereka supaya diberikan jalan.

Ketahuan, Mikoto hanya nyengir tidak jelas dan para maid itu langsung berdiri tegap layaknya seorang prajurit lalu membungkuk hormat dan berlari meninggalkan Nyonyanya sendirian. Fugaku hanya memukul jidatnya melihat kelakuan Istrinya itu.

"Aduh, sepertinya aku juga kebelet." kata Mikoto bohong dan memasang tampang aneh untuk menghindari Suaminya itu karena malu didapati menguping.

-0-

"Hah benar benar sial." teriak Sasuke saat selesai menerima vonis. Ia mengacak-acak rambutnya didalam kamarnya sambil menendang bednya yang terbuat dari kayu yang sangat tebal mengkilap dan mahal itu.

"Arghhh!" Sasuke meloncat loncat dengan satu kaki karena kaki yang lainnya sedang ia pegangi garagara kesakitan menendang bednya itu. Ia pun merebahkan dirinya diatas kasur bednya yang empuk nan nyaman itu.

"Dompetku. Dimana kau?!" kata Sasuke menahan amarah.

-0-

Di Mansion Hyuuga

"Sayang, darimana saja kau? Lihat jam berapa sekarang."kata Hana, ibu Hinata.

"Aku dari mall bu, sebenarnya sudah daritadi aku ingin pulang. Tapi ini.." Hinata memperlihatkan dompet yang ia temukan di Gramedia tadi kepada ibunya.

"Apa ini sayang?"

"Ini dompet yang kutemukan saat sedang berada di Gramedia, seseorang menjatuhkan dompetnya dan aku keliling mencarinya namun aku tidak menemukannya." jelas Hinata.

"Kau tau siapa orangnya sayang?" tanya Hana

"Tidak bu, aku tidak mengetahuinya. Tapi di dalam dompet ini lengkap tanda pengenal orang yang mempunyainya. Lihatlah." kata Hinata meyodorkan dompet tebal itu ke ibunya.

"Astagaa, ini 2 ATM gold, dan ini SIM, ini KTP, Passport,STNK." Kata Hana terkejut melihat isinya sambil membuka satu persatu benda yang disebutnya tadi. Ia juga melihat beberapa uang tunai didalamnya.

"Iya bu, aku juga tau."kata Hinata malas melihat tingkah ibunya itu yang err agak norak menurutnya. "Hanabi dimana bu? Apa Ayah juga belum pulang?"

"Tadaimaaa, haah aku benar-benar lelah. Hei kalian sedang apa?" datanglah Hiashi dari pulang kerjanya.

"Apa ada yang menarik untuk dibahas kecuali kejadian yang baru terjadi tadi siang?" kata Hiashi mencoba untuk menahan tawanya.

"Ayah kenapa? Baru pulang sudah aneh begitu." kata Hinata yang sedang ngemil di sofa.

"Kau tau, Fugaku Uchiha, teman bisnis Ayah. Dia tadi menjewer anaknya yang bungsu di mall, anaknya dilaporkan tidak membayar makanan yang dibelinya. Sungguh memalukan." senyum sinis Hiashi melekat menceritakan itu kepada anak dan istrinya. #dasartukanggosip-_-

"Apa? Uchiha?" tanya Hinata kaget. "Sasuke Uchiha, maksud Ayah?"

"Iya, benar sekali. Kau mengenalnya Hinata?" tanya Hiashi.

"Ti-tidak mungkin." panik Hana

"Ada apa sayang?" tanya Hiashi

"Mungkin Sasuke Uchiha yang Ayah maksud telah menjatuhkan dompetnya ini." kata Hinata dan menjelaskan semua apa yang terjadi.

..

"Kau harus mengembalikannya Hinata." kata Hiashi datar

-0-

Manshion Uchiha

"Ibuu, telingaku sakit." rengek Sasuke pada ibunya yang sedang duduk diatas tepi bed Sasuke.

"Besok juga sembuh sayang."kata Mikoto yang sedang mengusap usap telinga anaknya yang memerah itu.

"BRAKKK."

Sasuke yang kaget mendengar suara pintunya ditendang itu langsung terduduk dari rebahnya. Mami Mikoto hanya melotot.

"IBUUUUUUUUUUUU! SASUKEEE-BODOHH!" teriak narsis Itachi Uchiha yang berlari menuju ke ibunya untuk memeluknya dan ibunya juga merentangkan tangannya agar dapat menerima pelukan anak yang dirindukannya itu.

Sasuke : author amatir! Kenapa sih tuh Itachi dimasukin ke cerita? Males banget gue jadi bintang di karangan ini.

Pengarang : maap maap –A— ini otak yang ngendaliin

"Kapan kau pulang nak? Ibu sangat merindukanmu! Apa kau sehat sehat saja?" tanya Mikoto bertubi tubi kepada anak sulungnya itu.

"Aku baru sampai bu -_- aku juga sangat merindukan Ibu :D , tentu saja aku sehat bu X)" jawab Itachi.

"Duo FTV" gumam Sasuke dan "BLETAKKK."

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN HA? DASAR KAKAK SINTING! KEMBALI KE JERMAN SANA! DISINI KAU TIDAK DIBUTUHKAN! DAN KELUAR DARI KAMARKU!" teriak Sasuke tidak terima di jitak oleh Itachi.

Pagi ini kediaman Uchiha sangat gaduh bak pasar swalayan karena bertemunya dua kutub maghnet yang sejenis (Uchiha) makanya saling tolak menolak dan membuat kekacauan. -_-

-0-

DI LAIN SISI – KANTOR FUGAKU.

Hiashi yang datang kekantor teman bisnisnya itu menjelaskan semuanya serta membawa putrinya agar tidak terjadi kesalah pahaman.

Fugaku sangat senang melihat Hinata. Ia menilai bahwa gadis itu pintar, tenang dan tidak punya ketakutan sama sekali. Akhirnya Fugaku menyuruh Hinata dipulangkan kerumahnya kembali namun Hiashi ditahan karena satu alasan.

FUGAKU MELAMAR HINATA SEBAGAI MENANTUNYA UNTUK DIJADIKAN ISTRI SASUKE.

Dan yah Hiashi hanya mengangguk – angguk setuju. Dan mereka pun saling berpelukan #iuekss:P

-0-

Mansion Uchiha

"Sasuke ,sudah kuputuskan." kata Fugaku sambil menutup matanya sekejap

"Kau akan kujodohan dengan Hinata Hyuuga. Anak teman Ayah."

"APAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA?" teriak Sasuke kemudian bangkit dari duduknya.

"Hei adik bodoh, sopanlah sedikit." kata Itachi menggeleng geleng ria ingin dipuji ayahnya :P

"Dengar kakakmu Sasuke!" kata Mami Mikoto

Sasuke semakin terpojokkan.

...

"Baiklah aku menerimanya."

-0-

Dan di Manshion Hyuuga

"APAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA?!" teriak Hinata tidak percaya

"Hei kak, tidak usah berteriak begitu. Nanti papa jantungan." kata Hanabi

"Sasuke Uchiha juga tampan kok, sangat malah. Aku pernah melihatnya saat acara mm apa yah aku lupa." lanjut Hanabi mendukung Ayahnya.

"Kau tidak akan menyesal sayang." kata Hiashi

Hinata menenangkan dirinya dan menutup matanya sekejap

"Baiklah aku terima semua ini." pasrah Hinata.

"Kapan?"

"Minggu ini."

"..." Hinata pingsan

-0-

Skiptime

Digedung super mewah dihiasi berbagai macam dekoran modern berwarna ungu menenangkan dicampur putih yang suci, hari ini adalah hari sakral bagi uchiha dan hyuuga.

"Hei temee, kau mendahuluiku tau!" kesal Naruto sahabat Sasuke yang selasa kemarin mendapati undangan pernikahan dengan nama Sasuke yang tertera di tengah undangan.

"Kau kurang beruntung dobe." jawab Sasuke datar

"Tenang saja Naruto, bukan Cuma kau yang didahului, lihat aku! Aku juga didahului." Itachi ngambek dengan mulut dimanyunkan sambil melipat tangannya didepan dada.

Akhirnya acara pun dimulai, Sasuke nampak begitu gugup, penasaran dialtar dengan penemu dompetnya yang akan menjadi istrinya ini.

Akhirnya Hinatapun yang memakai baju pengantin seperti kate middleton

Kate : emang lo bisa beli ?

Pengarang : iyalah! Pake uang monopoli :P

Kate : faintmodeon

Hinata keluar dan berjalan dialtar menuju kehadapan pendeta. Sasuke syokk melihat gadis itu yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah gadis yang ditemuinya di mall. Sasuke ingin berteriak keras karena beruntung mendapatkan gadis itu dengan mudah err nggak juga. Ini jekpot di slot mament. Sasuke menyeringai saat melihat gadis itu sudah berada dihadapannya.

'Mati kau! Kau milikku hohoho' batin Sasuke dengan mengkhayalkan dan mengikuti cara tertawa Kakeknya yaitu Madara Uchiha #bletakk.

"Apa kau bersedia blablabalabla?"

"Aku bersedia blablabalablabla."

"Baiklah sekarang kau boleh mencium istrimu." kata Pendeta.

Sasuke membuka kain tembus pandang iitu dan ketika sudah beberapa mm. Hinata memalingkan wajahnya kekiri dan bingoo! Sasuke hanya mencium pipinya doang kok :P.

END


End file.
